A Slytherin's Unrequited Love
by iWrite67
Summary: The second installment of my Unrequited Love series. The story of Morgan Krate, a Muggleborn Slytherin. Read and Review Please! Rating for one word.


**Hidey! This is the second installment of my Unrequited Love series. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only Morgan.**

* * *

I used to be so happy and carefree before I got my letter. But then, once I went to Hogwarts...

Everything changed.

I'm a Muggleborn you see, and that blasted piece of fabric known as the Sorting Hat decided to put me in Slytherin.

_Slytherin_!!

Therein lies my problem.

I'm Morgan Krate, one of the only three Muggleborn Slytherins. I never really stood out in Muggle primary school. My hair was a dark blonde and as pin-straight as hair could be. It looked like pieces of straw on a bad morning. My eyes are a dark green, nothing extraordinary about that.

I recieved my Hogwarts letter the summer of 1991, and went to the magical school that September. I was so overwhelmed with all the magic, I almost hyperventalated.

Then the hat sang it's stupid song and the names were called. My last name being Krate, I was Sorted before magnificent Potter.

Sorry, House rivalries and all.

It put me in Slytherin, but I didn't think much about it then. Right after me, Draco Malfoy was Sorted and ended up in Slytherin. Once he sauntered over to the table, he sat down between two big, beefy eleven year olds that looked like they took the Muggle drug of steroids. I remember his words...how should I say...fondly...

"I hope we don't get any of those nasty Mudbloods in our House,"he had said. Of course, me being Muggleborn, I didn't know what it meant. Tracey Davies, who was sitting beside me, took to explaining at my confused face.

"It means Muggleborn. Do your parents shelter you _that_ much?"deciding right then that my House was a mistake, I had to lie.

"Of course they do,"I had said to her. "They never tell me anything. They call me their little princess who they don't want to corrupt."Tracey took it in stride and declared herself my best friend.

Oh boy.

My first year was full of being pranked by those damned Weasley twins, struggling through all of my classes except for Herbology and History of Magic, oh...

And lying my way through the year.

The summer before my second year with my family was strained. I had two older brothers and two younger brothers than myself. One of my older brothers went to Hogwarts and the oldest of my younger brother's recieved his letter. Sadly, my brother that was already at Hogwarts was a Gryffindor.

A goody, goody Gryffindor.

He was in the same year as the Weasley twins and took to pranking me in their absence. It was the most miserable summer of my life.

When I returned for my second year, my brother was put into Gryffindor before the Hat barely touched his head. My older brother was so proud.

That year was also the year that I met Hermione Granger, fellow Muggleborn, but in Gryffindor.

"What, are you going to call me...that, just like everyone else?!"I stared at her in shock. I had been listening in on the conversation when Draco Malfoy called her a 'Mudblood'.

"Why would I do that Granger,"I said. "I'm the nice, Muggleborn Slytherin."I had tried not to chuckle when her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Shh. Don't tell."I had walked off with her staring after me.

When the Chamber of Secrets was opened that year, I was scared. Just like every other decent Muggleborn in Hogwarts. Listening to Draco brag about in the common room as if he had done it made me want to slap him a million times over.

I levitated a book at him one day, it hit the back of his head. I just sheepishly apologized and retrieved my book.

In my third year, Sirius Black was on the loose. Also, my secret was getting close to being loose as well. Tracey and Daphne Greengrass had found it interesting that I didn't know a bloody thing about Quidditch, as every magical child knew what it was.

Sadly, I wasn't _raised_ as a magical child. I only had my older brother to tell me about it.

Someone did discover my secret. Well, actually two someones. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. When they told me they knew that I was a Muggleborn, I was scared. They could easily tell the whole House and I would be bullied and ridiculed for the rest of my school days.

Shockingly, they didn't care. Said they weren't like our Housemates and all up on blood purity.

They became my first true friends who I didn't have to lie too.

That year, they tried to explain everything to me. Quidditch, the workings of the Ministry, the last war, and other magical things I could never ask Tracey or Daphne about.

It was a great year.

My fourth year came the Triwizard Tournament. I supported Diggory, of course, no one in Slytherin would even _dare_ support Potter. That year was also the Yule Ball at Christmas time.

Theodore asked me.

Of course, he asked me to go with him as friends. And only friends because he didn't want Tracey(his stalker) to ask him.

Sad thing is, even though he was using me...I agreed.

That night was probably the most magical of my life. Ha, that's ironic. I live with magic everyday of my life, but I never saw anything as magical as the Ball. Tracey declared that she wasn't my friend anymore, as I knew that she liked(read: stalked) him.

When Diggory was killed during the final task, I cried.

Because I knew that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back.

My fifth year was sad. Everyone was accusing Potter of being barmy. Well, almost everyone. He still had a few supporters, even some in Slytherin.

Mainly me, Blaise, Theodore, and my other little brother Rodric. He also had to lie extraodinarily alot.

More people caught on, Tracey and Daphne knew for sure. But they didn't tell. I know a few sixth and seventh years knew, because I never ridiculed the other Muggleborns. But like Tracey and Daphne, they didn't tell.

One day during Ancient Runes, I was sitting in my usual spot behind Granger and Anthony Goldstein in Ravenclaw. They were talking about a secret club to learn how to defend themselves, since Umbridge wasn't letting us do magic. As a Muggleborn, I was interested. So, I went straight to the source.

Harry Bloody Potter himself.

He was wary. I found him in the library and called his name from behind a bookshelf. He didn't know what to think, but came back there anyway. I was distincively aware of his hand on his wand. I handed mine to him as a sign of a truce and explained my predicament.

"During Runes a few days ago,"I had said. "I overheard Gran- I mean... Hermio--...I mean...Well, you know who I mean! Talking to Anthony Goldstein in Ravenclaw about a secret club. And I wanted to know...canIjointooplease?"Even though I said it really fast, I could tell he understood.

"Why would a _Slytherin_ want to defend themselves? I mean, aren't you all for Voldemort?"I twitched and his eyebrows rose.

"Not all Slytherins are like Malfoy and his cronies,"I said defending myself and my friends and my little brother. "Some of us are actually decent. The reason why I'm asking is because...well...I'm a Muggleborn."His eyes widened considerably and his eyebrows rose.

"Your a Muggleborn? In Slytherin?"I chuckled dryly.

"The Hat didn't like me. Said I was too harsh,"Potter chuckled a little but then looked at me seriously.

"Is there...anyone else in your House like you?"I thought a moment.

"I don't know many. It's not like I can stand up in the common room and ask people if they want to join. I know some of them are going to be Death Eaters, some of the seventh years already are. I overhear things alot...but my little brother in first year...and my friends, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. They're both Pure-bloods, but they hate all this blood purity business."

"Nott?"I nodded.

"Yes, his dad's a Death Eater, but he doesn't want him to be. He plans to run away once be comes of age. So, how about it Pot-...Harr-...how about it?"I could see Potter contemplating it but he smiled and handed me my wand back.

"Sure. The first meeting is this Friday across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls."I nodded with a grin and took off to tell Theo, Blaise, and Rodric.

We all went to that meeting, seeing a few other Slytherins who didn't like blood purity. We all stook together during the exercises and all that. It made us feel like our own little group. Technically, we were. A group of Slytherins who didn't like their families or were Muggleborn.

Joyfully, my older brother in Gryffindor and my oldest youngest brother as well accepted me and Rodric back into the family.

I learned a lot that year from Potter and the DA. Everyone knows no one learned anything from Umbridge. I also learned something of the heart.

I was in love with Theo.

That summer was when You-Know-Who was out in the open. My brother, who was of age but still lived at home for our protection, didn't prank me and my littlest brother at all and my parents made me and him take martial arts lessons to know what to do. Even though they thought that the war would never get them, they still wanted us to be prepared just incase it did.

By September first, I was a brown belt and proud.

Being able to do magic back at Hogwarts made everything easier. I was disappointed that the DA wasn't continuing, but with Snape as our Defense teacher, I learned things. Of course, most of my classes were harder, as it was my sixth year.(By the by, I got 7 O.W.L.s!)

It was getting even harder during the year to not tell Theo my feelings. But I knew that he didn't like me, so I was brooding most of the time. I talked to Hermione a lot that year, she didn't mind as long as it was the deepest part of the library so no one could see us.

Near the end of January, my parents were killed by Death Eaters along with both of my older brothers. Rodric, Nathan(my oldest youngest brother), and I were ushered out of the Great Hall one morning and were told. I broke down into tears with my younger brothers and we held each other as we cried in Professor McGonagall's office. We were now orphans and I was the oldest and in charge of caring for them. I would turn seventeen in May, so I was thankful that I could get a job for the summer to provide for them.

Theo and Blaise slowly distanced themselves from me and Rodric. I had no friends, since Rodric was almost always off with his Ravenclaw buddies. I was immensly hurt. Muggleborn in this war, orphaned, friendless, and in Slytherin. By then, the whole House knew that I was Muggleborn.

It wasn't until after my birthday did I figure out why Theo and Blaise were being distant and I cried for a week.

They had been marked.

Their parents made them get the Dark Mark, so they were now Death Eaters, along with Malfoy. My two closest friends were against exactly what I was.

My seventh and final year was hard. With everyone being mean to Slytherins and Snape being Headmaster and the Carrows teaching. I honestly didn't know what to do anymore. When Longbottom disappeared into the Room of Requirement, I joined him with Rodric and Nathan shortly thereafter. I was the only girl in there for awhile and was determined to make them study, even if we were being holed up in a room.

When Harry came to fight the big war, I was thankful. But I knew that I had to fight. I told Nathan and Rodric to hide in Gryffindor common room, and even though it didn't go over well with Rodric in there, I was thankful that he would be safe.

During the battle, I stayed and fought. The only Slytherin that did. I had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen...

And I was right...

I saw Theo and Blaise out there fighting against my side, so I ran to fight them. They were once my friends, but something about this war had destroyed my greatest friendship. Theo cast a weak Killing Curse, I could tell that he didn't want to kill me, but I wasn't going to just stand in the way. I cast a Shield Charm and to all of our amazement it bounced off.

Right onto Blaise.

He was killed immediatly and I started to cry. I had killed one of my only friends. Theo was angry, but tears were fallins steadily down his cheeks. We looked at each other and knew that neither of us would survive. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face up to his. He leaned down and kissed me.

Then it was over.

We were both hit with a Killing Curse. Well, Theo hit me and another Death Eater misaimed and hit him instead of me. I rose out of my body in a spirit form to see Theo and Blaise's spirit forms talking quietly. I glided over and hugged them as tight as I could, their arms were void of any Dark Mark.

Sometimes, it takes a lot to find best friends. You may get into arguements and choose the wrong sides of things, but eventually you might make up and be together again. Even if we were on opposite sides of the war, we all managed to come together again in spirit.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I have the next two planned out. They're guys though, instead of girls. I already have the couples lined up as well. Dyllon YentalxKatie Bell(both Gryffindors) and Daniel JohnsonxLuna Lovegood(both Ravenclaws) and then my series will be complete. You might have to wait awhile for them, but they'll be up eventually.**

**-Raine**


End file.
